Rukous24/7Kuopio Wiki
'Welcome to the Rukous24/7Kuopio Wiki' www-sivumme on: www.247kuopio.nettisivu.org ---- 'Tervehdys ystävät!' 'Varauskalenterin löydät tästä alapuolelta! HUOM! Mikäli varauskalenterissa ilmenee ongelmia, voit tarkistaa oman vuorosi nettisivuiltamme kohdasta VARAUSKALENTERIN VARMUUSKOPIO. ' 'Voit myös varata vuoron lähettämällä viestin numeroon 050 591 4397, niin se merkitään varauskalenteriin.' 'Rukoushuoneemme paikka:' 'Muista: '''On tärkeää, että teet ajanvarauksesi hyvissä ajoin eli torstaihin 19.04.2012 klo 18 mennessä Jos et pystykään tulemaan varaamallesi vuorolle, soita 050-3475678 tai 050-3308008. Kun olet ovella soitat rukoushuoneen numeroon '''040-8102110', sisälläolija tulee aukaisemaan oven. 'Jokaisessa rukousvuoron vaihdossa edellinen rukoilija siunaa seuraavan rukolijan.' Huom! Perjantaina mahdollisuus oppia uusia ylistyslauluja tai vapaata pianosäestystä Minnan kanssa, varaa aika puh. 0400 689665. Klo 18- yhteistä ylistystä. Lauantaina ja sunnuntaina klo 13-15 keskuksella avoimet ovet, kahvia ja Tuija ja Jari kertovat Kas kas-pajatyöskentelystä. ''Varausten tekeminen: Jari Tiikkainen '1. Paina ensin tallaa EDIT niin pääset kirjoittamaan '2. Kirjoita nimesi ' '3. Paina lopuksi PUBLISH -tallaa. ' Hello friends'! ''Here we can make reservations for praying time. We have got a fine place for praying, great thanks to Kansan Raamattuseura. ''The place for the House of Prayer'': Kansan Raamattuseuran Sanan Kulma, Tulliportinkatu 22 Kuopio. 'Remember: 'I't's important that you make your reservation for praying-time before the 20th April. If it happens that you can't come and pray on the turn you had reserved, call to the number 050-3475678 or 050-3308008. 'How to get in to the House of Prayer: '''Go to the backyard of Tulliportinkatu 22, to the side of Museokatu, there is a door with the sign: 24/7 rukous, '''24/7 prayer. Then call to the tel. number 040-8102110 'and the person inside will come and open the door for you. 'The prayer who has been in prayer room will bless the next prayer who is coming to pray. ''Instructions for reservation: You make your reservation by writing you name below after the time. Use the button "Edit" from left and after writing the button "Publish" on the right. You can also come for more than one hour. 'In that case simply write your name again after the time suitable for you. Please remember to bless the next prayer. Perjantai 20.04.2012 '' ''17.00 Jukka Vasara ' 18.00 Tuija Ruuskanen '' 19.00 Jari Tiikkainen'' '' 20.00 Pekka Toivanen'' '' 21.00 Juhani Markkanen'' '' 22.00 Juhani Markkanen'' '' 23.00 Juhani Markkanen'' Lauantai 21.04.2012 ' 00 Juhani Markkanen 01 Juhani Markkanen 02 Juhani Markkanen 03 Juhani Markkanen 04 Juhani Markkanen 05 Jukka Suuronen ' 06 Jukka Suuronen '' 07 Pekka Toivanen'' '' 08 Heidi Miettunen'' '' 09 Leila Karhunen 10 Leila Karhunen 11 Liisa Karjalainen'' '' 12 Liisa Karjalainen'' '' 13 Sinikka Mönkkönen'' '' 14 Sinikka Mönkkönen'' '' 15 Sinikka Mönkkönen'' 16 Henna Räsänen 17 Taina Määttä 18 19 ' 20 Timo Issakainen '' ''21 Mari Sahlberg 22 Mari Sahlberg 23 '' Sunnuntai 22.04 '00 ' ''01 02 '' 03 04 '' ''05 '' ''06 '' 07 '' ''08 '' ''09 Leila Karhunen '' ''10 Elisa Harju 11 Pinja Parkkola 12 Jukka Vasara 13 Katriina Salámi 14 Owoyale Oluwafemi 15 Ari Rytkönen 16 Hanna Onjukka 17 Hanna Onjukka 18 Katriina Salámi 19 Katriina Salámi /Tuija Ruuskanen'' Latest activity Category:Browse